Участник:Realistik
Не стал лучшим администратором 2018 года. Но в душе́ остаётся лучшим среди всех. |-| Кратко обо мне = Продвижение по статусам и некоторые памятные даты * 15.07.17 — первая правка; * 22.08.17 — начало постоянной активности и первая статья; * 25.08.17 — сотня правок; * 19.11.17 — модератор чата, первая тысяча правок; * 12.12.17 — модератор контента; * 11.02.18 — пятая тысяча правок; * 08.03.18 — администратор; * 11.04.18 — модератор контента; * 15.05.18 — администратор; * 18.06.18 — десятая тысяча правок; * 01.08.18 — переписал Gamma, она же — моя лучшая статья. * 30.01.19 — достижение "365 дней". * 15.05.19 — ровно год на втором сроке. Связаться со мной * Discord — Realistik#3194 * ВКонтакте — тык * Steam — Realistik * Канал на YouTube — Realistik * Geometry Dash — Realistik186 |-| Как сюда попал и что вообще было = Присоединился к этому проекту и начал активить на нём в августе 2017. 21 августа я написал свою первую статью, вышла она на тот момент хорошей, а по сравнению с текущей версией она выглядит ужасно. Постепенно я писал статьи и, наверное, мог в сентябре даже стать откатчиком, но нет, из-за лени руки уже не дотягивались писать статьи. И так я провёл сентябрь-октябрь, тупо ленясь и активил в чате и на форуме. 19 ноября 2017 года свершилось чудо. Такой неактивный чел, как я, получил статус модератора чата. В тот же день я добил 1000 правок, хэх. И весь ноябрь я провёл в чате-на форуме. В декабре увеличилась моя активность в ОП (основном пространстве) и я вносил экзопедический вклад, дописывая незавершённые статьи, как например, Plasma Pulse Finale. 12 декабря мне предложили поменять статус с модератора чата на модератора контента. Я естественно не смог отказаться, статус ведь выше того, что был, да и возможности хорошие — чистить комментарии, удалять и переименовывать файлы и статьи. Дальше описывать всё, что было до марта 2018 года нет смысла. Это просто была работа в ОП и с файлами, и внос вклада в вики. В начале марта наступившего 2018 года я активизировался и решил поработать с видео-файлами. Работка была однообразной и довольно скучной — тупо заходить на страничку файла, переименовывать, если надо и заменять файл в статье. Однако такой активностью 8 марта мне был выдан статус администратора. Затем, 26 марта начался отборочный тур чемпионата по написанию статей. Я конечно же участвовал и написал очень даже неплохие статьи. Прошёл во второй тур, но не прошёл в финал с баллом 49,62. Но благодаря чемпионату я пополнил свой список написанных статей. 11 апреля произошло такое событие, которое я расписал здесь. Меня конечно же понизили, ибо я таким образом сломал виджет, что не есть хорошо. Непрямой вандализм, так сказать. Долгое время я пытался восстановить активность и доверие к себе. Второе у меня получилось, но не со всеми, а вот с первым что-то не сложилось. В мае всё также, однако случился один поворотный момент. С 13 по 15 мая прокатилась серия глобальных блокировок, которые получили участники вики NowNoNamer, Queney и бывший участник Килобайт. Все они на месяц. И вот, 15 мая NowNoNamer был снят из-за глобальной блокировки и King Henry V был понижен за неактивность. На их места поставили меня и Blaffey. Ну и таким образом, я вернулся на старый пост. Лето как лето, ничего необычного, ну разве что в начале августа я переписал Gamma, которая стала избранной статьёй. А я до сих пор считаю её своей лучшей. Спустя месяц мною были переписаны Infrared и Lit Fuse (вторая не без помощи TrueScript'a (или же Retention'а). Первая могла попасть на голосование избранной сентября, но вместо неё там оказалась Lit Fuse, которую я считаю второй лучшей статьёй. Дальше ничего интересного, разве что стоит выделить 30 января, когда я стал шестым, кто получил платиновый значок за проявление активности на протяжении 365 дней (или года). Да и сейчас ничего интересного, просто пытаюсь активить (ну или делать вид, что активлю, хех). |-| В игре = В разработке |-| Статьи, да статистика = Статистика на Вики Статьи Мною написано 31 статья, дополнено 17, переписано 17, совместно написано 3 статьи. В общей сумме выходит 68 статей. Список будет пополняться. Условные обозначения: — избранная статья. — номинант в избранные статьи. — статьи, которые я считаю своими лучшими. Дополненные статьи Переписанные статьи Статьи-коллабы |-| Отношения = Also В разработке Росписи Здесь ты можешь оставить свою роспись, и ничего более. ---- # Роспись автора. # оставил здесь для тебя абсолютно случайный непредсказуемый буквенный набор русского алфавита, созданный моим сознанием и реализованный моей материальной оболочкой # я первый или второй? # Меня снова обогнали! # PINGAS! '' # Саймон осмотрел этот профиль... # Роспись, ничего особенного... # Дарья. # ''boop! '' Killhtf (обсуждение) # ''SilverPhoenix3 # 64px|ссылка=User:ISkylake (обсуждение) 21:46, октябрь 20, 2017 (UTC) # Пришёл, расписался, взял крутую аватарку и ушёл... # Я тут побуду... # Ёжик делает шмяк # Alien vs Predator. # Ты получил МК? Я тебя поздравляю. # После этой записи реалистичный подружится с аниматрониками! # Однажды на луне родился необычный малыш... # Хеллоhttp://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Cidik http://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Cidik # Квини # То чувство, когда ты во сне в Париже (��) # NightSnide (обсуждение) 11:04, января 13, 2018 (UTC) Ыыы. # Тут был, оставил роспись, красавчик я))) # Хотите Кушац? # Ы [[User:NowNoNamer|'NowNoNamer']] 13:00, января 26, 2018 (UTC) # Уютный профайл... # Добро пожаловать... В ВАШУ МОГИЛУ! МУАХАХАХАХА! Участник:DimasFilipp (обсуждение) # Хай # ''--Это Сирвейл. 10:15, февраля 15, 2018 (UTC)'' # [[w:c:ru.wikies:User:PlushBoy|'Plush']][[w:c:ru.wikies:Message_Wall:PlushBoy|'Boy']] 13:02, марта 4, 2018 (UTC) Короче, я тут был. # Фаби <3 # मैं नहीं जानता कि यह कैसे बनाने के लिए... # Бюрократ when? # Привет)0 # Здесь был Потик (Я не умею делать росписи) # Ich war hier, Ti-rox war bei mir ... # /̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿Файл:Pirist.pngPerry the Platypus Second | Файл:Prospit.pngTalk | Файл:Time.png c=:####<=} # Привет! # have you sent it to robtop yet # Куп! # <3 # Война окончена, Блаффи. Вы были хорошим не-противником :D # Hello. I can sing very well. # Esto es muy muy extraño. # Do u want to drink [[User:Kofirs2634|'Kof'fee]]? # Я как всегда последний # Не буду оставлять ссылку. # It's over, get rekt Surv! # [[Участник:KonBob2007|Любитель хардкора уже здесь]] # Я - Десептикон в душе, задолбала всех уже XD # Чтобы быть хорошим, надо... быть как я :D # Вода вам поможет! # я прошёл bloodbath # Без кота, жизнь никак # тут был участник черри :)))))))) # Ну а тут был я # ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) # Кэмбер был здесь :)